This invention relates of an apparatus for the production of water fit for human consumption from water contaminated by micro-organisms, chemicals, heavy metals and minerals.
The production of water fit for human consumption from water contaminated by micro-organisms, chemicals, heavy metals and minerals is a requirement throughout the world. Many different proposals have been made for the purification of contaminated water.
The most popular system in widespread domestic (household) use for the purification of contaminated water is a pitcher wherein contaminated water is passed through a filter made of a combination of a porous media filter, activated carbon, and an ion exchange resin and into a clean water reservoir within the pitcher. This type of system will reduce the levels of chlorine, lead, and pesticides. However, there are several disadvantages associated with this device. The first disadvantage of this water purification system is that the structure of the filter provides a breeding ground for micro-organisms thereby multiplying the dangers of microorganisms which may be present in very low numbers. Another disadvantage of such a water purification system is that the filter life is not measured and it is possible for the user to employ the filter beyond its useful life. A further disadvantage of such a water purification system is that oils and fuels often present in water drawn from lakes and rivers are not readily removed and that these oils and fuels tend to coat the filters and damage their operational life and effectiveness. Other filters incorporate an iodine product to minimize the risk of microbiological hazards, however, these materials often impart undesirable tastes and many are potential carcinogens.
Another popular system in use for the purification of contaminated water is a system which employs an ultraviolet light for disinfection in series with a porous media and carbon filter. This type of system will reduce the levels of chlorine, lead, and pesticides and has some disinfection capability. However, there are several disadvantages associated with this device. A disadvantage of this water purification system is that the ultraviolet light""s disinfection efficacy is greatly diminished by turbidity or color in the water which can cause the filter to become contaminated by micro-organisms which can readily live and breed therein thereby multiplying the danger from any micro-organisms which may be present.
The present invention provides several novel features for a water treatment apparatus and components which may be used therein including a novel control system for a water treatment apparatus, a novel construction for an ozone generator, a novel filter assembly for a water treatment apparatus, a novel method for monitoring the concentration of ozone produced by a corona discharge ozone generator, a novel method for monitoring the life of a filter based on the flow rate of gas through a venturi and a novel structure for an ozone generator to prevent water backing up into the ozone generator.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is provided a method for operating a water treatment apparatus comprising providing water to be treated in a reactor; passing air through a gas flow path which includes an ozone generator wherein the passage of the air through the ozone generator produces ozone enriched air, and subsequently introducing the ozone enriched air into the reactor from the gas flow passage; providing an electric current source for powering the ozone generator; providing an member to emit a signal representative of the level of current drawn by the ozone generator; and, using a sensor to monitor the signal produced by the member.
In one embodiment the member broadcasts the signal.
In another embodiment, the member emits an electromagnetic signal.
In another embodiment, the member is an electrically powered light emitting member which is powered by the electric current source to provide a level of illumination indicative of the level of current drawn by the ozone generator.
In another embodiment, the method further comprises monitoring the rate of flow of air through the gas flow passage and monitoring the amount of ozone produced by the ozone generator by monitoring the signal provided by the member and terminating the operation of the water treatment apparatus if one or both the rate of flow of air and the amount of ozone produced by the ozone generator vary from preset values.
In accordance with the instant invention, a method of monitoring the production of ozone from an ozone generator comprises providing an electric current source for powering the ozone generator; providing an electrically powered light emitting member which is powered by the electric current source to provide a level of illumination indicative of the level of current drawn by the ozone generator; and, using a sensor to monitor the amount of illumination produced by the light emitting member.
In accordance with the instant invention, an apparatus for monitoring the production of ozone from an ozone generator comprising a circuit including an electric current source, an electrically powered radiation emitting member and a radiation sensor positioned proximate the radiation emitting member.
In one embodiment, the radiation emitting member is a light emitting member and the radiation sensor is a light sensor.
In another embodiment, the radiation emitting member is capacitively coupled to the ozone generator.
In another embodiment, the light emitting member comprises a neon light bulb.